Users are interested in accessing content (e.g., television programs, movies, books, videos, music, news articles, Web sites, etc.) that originates from many different countries, regions, or other groups. Each country, region, or group may use a different rating system used to indicate content which contains material (e.g., violence, pornography, etc.) or which may be unsuitable for particular ages. However, it can be difficult to understand the rating systems of different countries to filter content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for presenting content based on a generic content rating.